


Got Your Back

by TurboNerdQueen



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Childhood Friends AU, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 13:17:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3135851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TurboNerdQueen/pseuds/TurboNerdQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'Silence hung between them as he treated the few scrapes and injuries to his friend, remembering how they had done the same growing up whenever they fell off a bike or skinned a knee on the sidewalk. Mako reached for a bandage from the box only to be stopped by Korra laying her own hand on top of his. He tried not to wince at the angry red marking covering the top of her hand.' ((Mako and Korra childhood best friends AU))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Got Your Back

"I’m telling you, I could have taken that pig on if you didn’t get in my way." Korra mumbled from her perch on the kitchen counter, holding an ice pack to her bruised cheek and watching her friend fetch the little medical kit he always kept stocked. Her knuckles were raw, her body ached, and she was beginning to wonder if the towering giant she fought earlier had knocked a tooth or two loose. 

"We both know if I didn’t step in you would have either been torn apart or be sitting in lock up, and then it would be my responsibility to call your mom  _again_ to let her know her daughter is acting up.” He replied, his words still laced with heat from their shouting match in the car. Mako turned around with the first aid kit in hand, opening the small box and moving back to stand in front of Korra. 

"Alright, you know the drill." He said, already getting the usual items out of the box. Her parents were going to be back in town from their little trip, and Mako was certain that Tonraq would skin him alive for letting his little girl get into another fight. It would be a definite death sentence if either of them mentioned the fight took place at one of the seedier bars in the city, and against a man who was twice Korra’s height and weight. He waited as she moved the ice pack away from her cheek- ‘ _Oh yeah that’s going to be noticeable’-_ and started to wipe the area clean with an alcohol swab. 

Silence hung between them as he treated the few scrapes and injuries to his friend, remembering how they had done the same growing up whenever they fell off a bike or skinned a knee on the sidewalk. Mako reached for a bandage from the box only to be stopped by Korra laying her own hand on top of his. He tried not to wince at the angry red marking covering the top of her hand.

"Mako…"

He glanced up to her, watching as she opened her mouth and closed it a few times as if trying to decide what to say. Recently she had been acting like this, getting occasionally flustered whenever it was just the two of them together. He fleeting suspicion but refused to pay it any attention. Instead, he reached up with his free hand and placed it on the back of her head, easing her forward until their forehead’s bumped gently.

"Yeah, I know. Just try to keep the fights to once a month for my sake. I’m going to have to invest in Costco bandages if you keep this up."

"Bite me, jerk off."


End file.
